The Discovery
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: All of Maureen's shameless flirting leads her to a discovery in the loft one Christmas Eve. Cute,pointless oneshot. My first story so be nice...even if it sucks!


_Knock,knock,knock!_

"Open up,bitches!!" She quoted Collins,of course.

The frenzied knocking proceeded to turn to a persistent, impatient banging.

"Come _on_! We're freezing our asses off! Maureen half giggled,half shrieked. She had a few drinks before her and Joanne came over that night.

"_Maureen_!" Joanne quirked an eyebrow at her lover in disbelief,shaking her head slightly. She cracked a small smile,in spite of herself. How she ever managed to keep up with the spitfire performance artist was a loss to her.

"Okay! I'm coming! Jesus…."Maureen gave a satisfied smirk at the sound of Mark's muffled, slightly annoyed reply.

Moments later the heavy metal door slid open to reveal the bohemians lounging around the spacious loft,all enjoying one another's company on that Christmas Eve. The place was decked out in lights and the smell of great food drove Maureen crazy.

"Markyyy!" Maureen flung her arms around her startled ex boyfriend in a typical dramatic fashion. "So glad to see you again!" As if they really didn't hang around 24/7….

Mark hugged her back,all the while giving an apologetic look to Joanne. The lawyer seemed to understand that her girlfriend was intoxicated ….that is was going to be one of _those_ days.

When Maureen finally got off of poor Mark she proceeded to sweep into the loft. "Merry Christmas,everyone!" She sang cheerfully.

Roger and Collins traded glances, grinning at their tipsy friend. "Now it's _really_ a party!" Collins commented with a chuckled. Benny raised an eyebrow at her. "Couldn't wait 'till you got you?" He began to laugh at his own 'joke',prodding Mimi to slap him in the back of the head good naturedly.

The Latina got up off the sofa and hugged her. "Well, at least _someone_ knows how to party! Make yourself comfortable,Mo. Dinner is almost ready.…uh…Maureen?"

The dancer's words had gone completely over head head. Mimi pulled back to look at her. "Maureen are you ok?" Maureen was staring into the kitchen area as if hypnotized.

"Is she gonna puke?" Roger whispered warily…"Quick! Use Collins' beanie…"

Collins glared at the rocker.

Finally it became apparent what captivated Maureen's attention. The bisexual,overly horny girl's eyes were glued to the figure busily mashing potatoes on the stove.

He was a short,slim,young Latino barely older than Mimi. He had on tight blue jeans and a black tank. He had large brown doe eyes and short curly black hair. He seemed to have a graceful quality about him and he was very cute (from what Maureen could see). She figured Joanne wasn't going to crack down on her too hard for a little innocent 'holiday flirting.'

Without a word, Maureen sauntered over to the stove, scooping up someone's half empty glass of wine in the process.

"Hey," She remarked causally. "I don't recall seeing your cute ass here before,hun. What's your name?" The boy looked up at her,startled. Too stunned to say anything.

Maureen's attempts at being sexy or charming were priceless. The room was dead silent. Joanne, strangely enough, looked very amused, as did the rest of the group.. "Uh…Maureen…" Mimi said,a smile playing on her lips.

Maureen continued,ignoring Mimi. "What's the matter….cat got your tounge?" She laughed thickly,tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I…I…uh.." He stuttered, finally able to vocalize.

"Maureen…"

"You know, you've got a really sweet voice.."

"_Maureen_!!"

"**What**?!" The performance artist whirled around,surveying the group. Roger was convulsing with silent laughter,Collins was guffawing loudly,Benny was shaking his head in amusement, even Joanne was doubled over. Mimi and Mark had plain lost it.

"What the hell?" Maureen demanded, confused as she gazed at her friends. "What's with you guys? Come on...I wanna laugh too. _Tell me_".

"It's me,honey." The boy piped up, grinning widely at her. Maureen turned her attention back to him,squinting.

"Who?" Maureen questioned,she took a swig from her glass.

"Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard."

The drama queen stared blankly at him for a few stunned moments…then promptly spit out her beer all over his startled figure. "WHAT?! I..NO..you're…I didn't…?" She looked helplessly from the group to Angel, who had now also cracked up while drying himself off with a paper towel.

"But you're…not.…" She blubbered, horrified.

Angel smirked. "Six inch heels are murder to cook in!" He noticed the look on Maureen's paling,mortifed face and hugged her sympathetically. "Awww,don't worry about it,hun. I was actually quite flattered." Then he added with a grin. "If I wasn't gay I'd totally go for you!" That just made the group roar. Maureen flushed and murmured "Excuse me," before rushing off to the bathroom.

Joanne got up to go after her girlfriend. "Oh my _god_ that was good!" she exclaimed breathlessly,wiping a tear from her cheek. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Maureen sexually harasses Angel!" Gaining her composure, she headed off in the direction Maureen had gone.

Collins leaned over to Mark and nudged his shoulder. "Mark,_please_ tell me you got that on film!"

THE END


End file.
